


Red, White, Iron and Wolf

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Series: Red, Iron and that Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>krysylyn86 asked:</p><p>Stony, where Stiles is their long- lost son, and his wolfy boyfriend Derek is jealous of Hawkeye getting all of Stiles' attention. (I have no clue why I mushed The Avengers and Teen Wolf together, do you think there is an anonymous group for me?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krysylyn86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/gifts).



> So yeah, this is all her fault that I now want to write more of this universe. Where Stiles becomes some sort of hero with his parents and Derek joins them and they become a crime fighting family.

Claudia knew it was time to tell Stiles the truth, it was only a matter of time before everything came out into the open. For one, he was showing an unusual amount of strength that she nor her husband could explain to him without telling him. So on his eighteenth birthday they decided to sit their son down and tell him the truth. 

 

"Son." John started. He held onto Claudia’s hand who refused to look at Stiles, tears were sliding down her face. This was going to be hard. "There’s something we have to tell you. You see, you’ve been wondering why you’ve been changing. The strength, the speed, even the slight increase in intelligence. There’s an answer to that and I don’t know if you’ll believe us. But I don’t see why you wouldn’t. Kanimas, Banshees, werewolves, Onis, hell your mother’s a witch." 

Stiles nodded. “Dad. What is this about? Mom?”

Claudia spoke.”You’re adopted Stiles.” 

Stiles sat back. “Adopted? But what does that have to do with my strength and all of that? Wait, do you even know my real parents?” 

“‘Yes. But it’s not what you think Stiles. You see. Your mother and I used to work for a secret organization called SHIELD.” John added. 

"Shield?" 

“ **Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division,”** Claudia spoke softly. “And two of the people there, both men, wanted a baby. One of them combined their DNA samples and you were created.” 

"So I’m a test tube baby?" 

"In so many words. But you were special. You possessed their traits, all of them in fact. One of your father’s immense speed, and agility. His gracefulness, not so much. And you other father’s intelligence. SHIELD saw you as a liability. They were forced to give you up. We couldn’t have kids and we took you in." 

"So Who are my parents?" Stiles asked. He was hiding the hurt. It was there, but he was hurting. He still wanted to know the truth.

"Captain Steve Rogers and Anthony Stark." John said. "In other words, Captain America and Iron Man." 

***

This was almost three weeks ago. .In that time his ‘parents’ had stayed in contact with Tony and Steve and they flew Stiles to New York to meet them. Claudia and John wanted to come along but Stiles thought it would be best that they didn’t. 

So far he was enjoying his time there, Derek Hale, His Alpha and  werewolf boyfriend had flew up about three days after Stiles. Stiles told him the entire story, tears and all. Derek wanted to be there. And now he wished he hadn’t called him down. His boyfriend was jealous at best. And the fact that Clint Barton, someone Stiles had grown attached to over their bond of Star Wars was making Derek very jealous. Every so often a low, soft growl would erupt and Stiles would smirk. It was kind of cute. 

"Jealousy won’t fare with him." Steve spoke one afternoon. Tony was throwing an elegant BBQ on the uppermost part of Stark tower, most of the avengers, the X-men, the fantastic four and the the Cavalry herself Melinda May was in attendance.  Stiles was off in the corner, talking briefly with one of the women that Melinda had bought with her, a young woman named Skye who Derek didn’t bat an eyelash at when she got too close to Stiles, but the moment Clint joined them he growled. 

"I’m not jealous." Derek responded. 

"You are. I get it. He’s your mate. You love him. .But jealousy will drive him away. Trust me. I almost drove Tony away with mine. Talk to Stiles. Let him know how you feel. But I’m kind of sure he already knows." 

Derek watched Steve walk away, his gaze turned back to Stiles who was enjoying himself, he would talk to him. Just not right now. Right now Stiles was going to enjoy himself


	2. Chapter 2

“They want me to stay a couple of extra weeks with them.” Stiles said as they laid in bed together. The rooms in Stark tower were amazing, Derek had to admit that.

“Do you want to? I mean they are your real parents. Just know that I will be here for you if you decide that you want to stay.”

“You’ll stay with me right? I want the love of my life to meet my new friends.”

“New Friends?”

“Yeah. Skye, she works for SHIELD and Clint. He’s so nice towards me.”

Derek growled. He still hadn’t told Stiles about his jealousy and had no intention too.

“Sure. I can’t wait to meet him. I didn’t get a chance today. He was so busy and all.”

Stiles draped himself over Derek’s body. Derek wrapped his arms around him.

“Yeah. He’s pretty popular.”


End file.
